Adrienette Smut
by JJWrites36
Summary: You'll see ;)


It was the first day of grade 11 and Alya wasn't going to be there because she moved schools with Nino. I didn't know where to sit knowing my best friend wasn't going to be there. I walked into class sadly having math first. I walked in and noticed Adrien sitting beside Chloe trying to push him off.

'Chloe! Can you get off of me please?' I saw the teacher look up from her board and stare at Chloe. 'Chloe, sit in your assigned seat' She got up and went and sat beside Kim. 'Ah Marinette, welcome to class you will be sitting beside Adrien this year.'

Of course I had to be sat beside my crush. After twenty minutes of class the teacher gave out homework. 'Hey, Marinette.' I looked up from my bag trying to make sure Tikki wasn't spotted.

'O-O hey Adrien what's up?' He smiled 'Want to do our homework together?' I was shocked. He the love of my life asking me to do homework? 'S-sure but where are we doing it?' My parents weren't going to be home for a couple days because they were going to visit family in China. 'My father has people coming over tonight so maybe at your place?' I nodded my head not knowing what I was getting myself into.

*Crash* I heard a loud crash and made my way out of the classroom where everyone was gathered. It was the end of the day so I rushed to the bathroom and transformed into Ladybug. I rushed into the main area of my school with my yo-yo at hand.

~After the battle~

I got home moments after the battle and I had to make sure that Adrien wasn't there and I just left him hanging. I de-transformed and ran downstairs to the bakery. No Adrien then all of a sudden he gets there. 'Ah sorry Marinette I uh had to run some errands?' I giggled and motioned him to come with me upstairs. We got to my door and opened it. We walked to the living room table and I dropped my books off and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.

'So what were you doing?' I asked. He looked up from his books and put his pencil in his hand. 'Uh just a photoshoot that's all.' I smiled and started putting cheese and crackers onto a plate. 'What about you Marinette?' I stuttered. 'U-uh I-I was uhm reading?' He laughed. ' Your cute when you stutter.' I blushed and got a glass of water. Adrien got up from where he was sitting dropped his pencil and headed to the kitchen. He went behind Marinette and put his arms around her waist. I could feel the heat on my neck witch was turning me on.

I moaned and Adrien smirked. 'Well, well did I turn my princess on?' Oddly enough the only person that actually called me that was Chat Noir and he was supposed to meet me by now by knocking on my door. 'W-wait what did you call me?' He smiled and turned me around. 'Well I called you princess. I think you know why and kind of know who I might be.' I blushed. 'C-chat! But how did you~' He stopped my rambling by pulling me into a kiss. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him in no time.

After a couple minutes of kissing we moved from the kitchen upstairs to my room. He was tugging at my shirt asking me to take it off. He smirked as I removed my blue shirt and revealed a white lace bra. I tugged at his shirt so he'd take his off to. I motioned him to lay on his back and he did what I asked him to. I sat on top of him with my womanhood on top of his member. I felt it getting hard. 'Someones getting turned on.' I winked and trailed kisses down his six pack. I went up to his neck and sucked on his neck and he let out a quiet moan. I moved my lips away from his neck and noticed the red mark I left.

'U-uh will that show at a photoshoot kitty?' He shook his head no and picked me up and put me in his lap I grinded on him making him grow harder and harder. He took my bra off and flug it across the room. He smirked at me and put my left breast in his mouth and put his right hand on my right breast. I moaned while he was doing that he switched to give equal amount of pleasure to my breasts. Oh goodness he was good at this. He put me down on the bed so he could remove his pants and leave him in just his green boxers that matched his eyes but you could see his member trying to pop out.

He laid me down on the bed and removed my pants leaving me in my matching panties for my bra. 'Wet down here aren't we?' He smirked and started kissing my thighs turning me on more. 'Oh my god Adrien!' He left hickeys on my thighs. It was cold out lately so I had nothing to worry about and my gym class was next semester. I moaned when he put his thumb on my clit. He found my weakness. 'Damn kitty where'd you learn to do this?' I asked he looked up and winked. 'Actually Princess this is my first time doing this.' I blushed because it was my first time as well.

He slid my white panties down and threw them with the rest of my cloths. He put his tongue at my entrance and I could feel his breath hitting me. I moaned at this and he put his tongue on my womanhood and started eating me out. 'Holy crap Kitty your amazing at this.' I moaned and grabbed his hair with my free hands. He knew I liked it.

After he finished his eating he went up to my mouth and kissed me very passionately. He inserted one of his fingers inside of me. I moaned into the kiss and looked down seeing him insert another finger. 'A-are you sure you want this?' I nodded my head because I wanted to claim him mine.

I put my finger in my mouth and put it on his hard 6 inch member. He liked it and moaned. I pushed him backwards and I put my mouth on his tip. After a little I deepthroated him and brought my mouth to his balls and sucked on them. He got inpatient and rolled me over so he was on top again.

'I will win princess.' He winked. I smirked and he entered me. 'Ready?' I paused and looked at him. 'W-wait we need protection don't we?' He shook his head yes because he knew he didn't want to become a father at this age. She went to her parents bedroom and opened the top drawer. Thankfully there was four condoms left.

I grabbed one and headed back up. I opened the condom and put it on him and moving his member to my entrance. He entered first gently and then waited to make sure I was ready for him to start moving. I nodded my head when I was ready and after a couple seconds the pain turned into pleasure.

My moaning got louder and louder. 'Oh My God Kitty!' He came and I did to and when we finished he threw his condom into the trash and picked me up bridal style and brought me to my bed. We still didn't have clothes on but I know neither of us cared because we fell asleep with me in his arms.


End file.
